A Story to Remember
by roxanneteresa
Summary: Definitely a story to remember... added a bit spice to make it enjoyable for readers of all ages. :)


Oh I have nothing to do........  
  
Here please read my story and Read and REVIEW! (R/R)  
  
P.S. I hate slash (boy2boy) and yuhi (girl2girl) so don't expect any....   
If you do though, please check out my friend's stories ( she loves slash)  
but as of now none in them, vinyasarniel and another friend of mine who   
has in her stories lil mizz malfoy. And if you want LOTR slash check AJ   
Matthews.  
  
SO CHECK OUT MY REVIEWS IN VINYASARNIEL'S STORY IT'S REALLY WEIRD BUT STILL  
  
just do it! AND CHECK OUT STEPHIE'S REVIEWS TOO!!! IT'S REALLY FUNNY......  
  
I protect my friend, Stephie by all means. Slash is bad. :)  
  
I let people attack NINA!!!!! jk! :)  
  
ok anyway , I don't have any inspiration right now.......  
  
Fandom: A Walk to Remember  
  
  
*As Jamie Sullivan was walking to school in her tattered clothes and old clothes,   
people were laughing at her and treating her like dirt. They were teasing her and mocking   
and mimicking her, not knowing the truth about her hidden and kept life story and the   
sorrows and deepness in her heart.*  
  
No one there cared if anyone was alone. No one there cared if anyone was lonely.   
No one even cared if something really bad happened to someone like a relative's death or moving  
to another place. Everyone. Except her. Jamie Sullivan.  
  
She would always offer help and need to those who had low grades even though they   
weren't asking for help. She would help those who teased her and pushed her around ever since.   
She had a very clear and pure heart with a million dollar smile in it. But no one still payed attention   
to her. But she didn't mind either since she was used to it.   
  
She still smiled at those who hated her.  
  
She was still happy and contented with the things and clothes she had.  
  
She was the girl-next-door type.  
  
But one of those who teased and mocked her was Landon Carter.  
  
Landon was part of the popular and bully group. He had low grades and didn't really have any activities  
that were worthwhile.  
  
His parents wanted him to join an extracurricular activity having nothing to do with sports and sweat.   
Something calm, classic, and relaxing. He really hesitated at first, but without an activity, he would be kicked   
out of school.  
  
So he begged and pleaded his parents to let him join something with sports since all of his friends were there,   
and not a club for geeks and nerds like the acting club.  
  
So one night, he begged and pleaded while crying that his mom should let him join other clubs.  
  
"Please mom? I beg you so much........ I can't be there! Jamie Sullivan stays there! She is like...... considered a geek!  
If I go there mom, everyone will laugh at me and my friends will ditch me! I have a reputation at stake!"  
  
"I just want you to know son, you shouldn't make fun of people and call them some names like leeks!"  
  
"Geeks mom, geeks. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"If it's ok with your father, it's ok with me."  
  
"Thanks! Bye!" and he stopped crying.  
  
"DAD!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What the heck? Oh hello son!", he said with a British accent.  
  
"Can I join another club dad?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Yahoo! Thanks so much! You saved my life!", he said then ran off with a dash.  
  
At school, he checked which clubs were still open.   
  
Before he could do that, one of his friends said, "Oh hi Landon! What club are ya in?"  
  
"Guys, I'm in a sports club.", he said, with confidence that he will get into a sports club.  
  
"Oh! OK! See ya there later at 3:00! We have an audition to those who will get in the team! We're sure you will!"  
  
"Oh... Ok, see ya there!"  
  
As he was going to the club sign-up board, he noticed that Jamie signed up for the Theatre Club.   
  
"Geek..", he thought.  
  
He also saw that the sports instructor and moderator was removing a sheet of paper from the board.  
  
"Coach! What paper was the one that you removed?"  
  
"Oh, Landon! It's the sign-up paper!!"  
  
"But, Coach, I was about to sign! Why'd you get it?"  
  
"It's full, Landon. Sorry!"  
  
"BUT COACH!"  
  
But the coach had already ran away while Landon was stomping with fury.  
  
So when Landon came back to the sign-up board, the next cool club, the dance club, where some of his friends   
were at too, was full.  
  
"I am so doomed..."  
  
"Hi, Landon! Why won't you sign up for the Theatre Club? It'll be fun working with you!", Jamie said.  
  
Ashamed and speechless, he said, "Ya sure, whatever. Of course I will!.", not realizing that it was Jamie and  
she had asked him to join the Theatre Club because he was too sad and anxious about his reputation   
and his friends and his life, and he was under a state of shock and he was traumatized.  
  
"Great! See you later at 3:00! We have an audition to what part each member will get! I'm writing the songs and the   
play."  
  
"Ok......................" And he stared cluelessly of what he just did and suddenly screamed and ran to his next class.  
He realized what he just did.  
  
"Must be really excited, he screamed away and forgot to sign up his name!", Jamie said.  
  
"I'll do him a favor and write his name down. We'll be great friends!!!!"  
  
  
Ending Note: OMG! What'll Landon do to Jamie? Would this affect the future destined for them? Read and review  
please! In this chapter, i got some of it from the movie and the rest, I invented it and added a little humor and   
spice to make "A Walk to Remember" more enjoyable. And I'm not saying it already was enjoyable. I invented the   
part where he was asking his mom and dad about the clubs and all the rest after that. I also invented some of   
the beginning parts. Sorry if this is too short, I'll make the next chapter more spicy and hot for you readers to   
read. I hope this won't affect the way Landon treats Jamie, I mean hope it won't become worse and stuff. The   
first story of mine is really stupid but funny that when I asked my friends to read it they were laughing their heads   
off except for NINA!!!!! :) Thanks for reviewing! Those who review............   
  
AND DON'T MAKE REVIEWS LIKE WHAT ONE OF THE REVIEWS IN MY OTHER STORY SAYING I WAS CRAZY AND I WAS  
AN ESCAPEE FROM THE MENTAL HOSPITAL! THAT IS JUST SO PLAIN MEAN!!!!! 


End file.
